We choose good!
by Vampairy
Summary: Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos chose good but what does that mean? How is it to be good? Are the "good kids" role models? So not true! This is a continuation of the movie Descedants. It will follow the struggle of the Rotten Four at "being good" as well as their love lives. Mal x Ben fanfic
1. It's time for some thinking

**Ben's POV**

After the fireworks, I was so busy talking to people who were greeting me because I was now a King, that I didn't notice when Mal left the party.

King Ben.

I wasn't really conscious that now I was a King… It seemed like a dream or something, especially after everything that happened at my Coronation.

Which takes me back to the fact that I didn't know where Mal was.

I went to where Evie was talking to Doug and asked her if she had seen Mal.

\- I saw Mal a while ago. She said she needed sometime alone. Oh God! I did not see where she was going. Do you think she is okay? I'm going to check if she in our dorms! No, I can see it in my mirror. Where is it? – said Evie getting up with a really worried look in her face.

I put my hands in her shoulders making her sit again.

\- No need, Evie. I think I already know where she is. I will go look for her.

\- You sue, Ben? Don't you have to stay? I mean, it's your party after all… I can…

\- Mal is more important. – I stated and Evie nodded with a smile in her face. – If anyone asks for me tell them I went to get some air.

\- Yes, King Ben. But if anything happens or so please tell me.

\- I am sure she is fine. If not, I will make sure she stays.

Evie gave me another big smile but I knew that just like I was, she was really worried about Mal. After all, she had been through a lot that day…

I got out of the party, heading to where I thought Mal was but first I had to make a quick stop to get something.

It was a long walk to where I thought she was and though Mal is all fearless and stuff, she might need me.

xXx

 **Mal's POV**

I was having much fun at the party and Ben was making everything so that I would feel comfortable (I know he is a cutie ahah) but I needed some time alone. I really did.

So much had happened today and because of that I had to do some thinking myself.

So here I was, sitting by the Enchanted Lake where I had my first date with Ben.

It was really dark and a bit cold but when you grow up in the Isle of the Lost these things are part of your daily routine.

In fact, there the nights where never calm or silent as here in Auradon. There would always be people on the streets talking, stealing, fighting, whatever… What I mean is that it was not the best time to think, nor the best place actually…

This was one of my biggest struggles where in Auradon. I would always fall asleep with some background noise but here all that you could hear at night was the wind or some insects. Not that I was afraid or something, of course I wasn't but falling asleep wasn't as easy.

But now, looking at all the stars in the sky, I felt really peaceful despite all the problems in my head.

Before everything that happened, I thought that after today there would be a huge war going on. That all the villains would be putting in practice their revenges and that my mom would be proud of me for doing what she wanted.

But instead I realized I didn't need to be like my mom. Being evil and hurting people was not what made me happy! And neither did to my real family: Evie, Carlos and Jay.

What made me happy were things like being with Ben, learning more, being with my family and drawing.

And this brought another problem… Until now, I being with Ben was all part of the plan to make the villains free. Until his Coronation, I thought was only in love with me because of the love spell I cast him on, only to find out that his feeling for me were real.

Who could imagine? That the son of The Beauty and the Beast could fall in love for the Maleficent's daughter… No! Who could imagine someone loving me? I definitely could not!

All my life I had struggled to make my mom proud of me, to make her love me and now… Now she was a lizard! The size of the love in her heart… Was some of that love even for me? After the way she treated me today I doubt that…

I felt my throat and eyes burning like if was going to cry but I would not allow myself to cry for someone who did not deserve one of my tears…

Why did she even have me? Why have a kid if you are not going to love her, care for her and be proud of her… All of my life I thought the problem was me… That I was not worth love…

But then Ben "showed up". He said that he loved me. Well, when I say he said what I mean is he sang that in front of the whole Auradon prep and the other school and then, when he was not under the effect of the love spell (which I did not know), he actually said it. And that made me feel… I don't even know what it made me feel because I didn't know what love felt like. Happy maybe?

However, I needed to break the spell because I could be so cruel to him… He did not deserve it… Because I like him? Maybe… I can't say…

What I know is that, today being with Ben, dancing with Ben, having him worried about me that made me really happy. Like I had never felt before. Maybe, like I never will… Because just like I said at his Coronation, Ben makes me really happy!

My question now is: do I make him happy? Probably not… Jane's word were all over my head… "He is never gonna make a villain a queen!"

And although I was really angry when she said it and thought I didn't know what I felt for Ben back then, now I know and I know that I want Ben to be happy and that is probably not with me… Jane is right, Audrey is right…

Yes, I might have chosen to be good but I am not worth a King. I don't even know what being good means… Because to be honest being good is not being like Audrey or like Chad…

Please! Those are like the means kids here… Being good is not only to live in Auradon… Being nice to people must be part of it, right? They are not nice to people… They are selfish and self-absorbed and they want people to look up at them… That is not being good…

Guess I will have to find out what I what to be now that I am not under the control of my mom…

I looked at the stars again. I rarely saw them on the Isle of the Lost. The Enchanted Lake was illuminated thanks to their light and it was so beautiful that if I could swim I would do it.

All of the sudden, I felt two hands on my shoulders and I got up really quickly screaming and running.

But then I felt two arms around my waist holding me and him whispering in my ear:

\- Mal, it's okay! It's me!

I turned around and hit Ben's chest twice.

\- You scared me! Again!

\- I am sorry! I am sorry! You did here me come?

\- No! I was thinking! What do you want any way? You are supposed to be at your party!

\- I know! But I want to check on you… You know…

\- No, I don't! I don't need you to check on me! I am fine!

\- Come on, Mal! I din't mean to scary you… Forgive me?

He looked at me with those green eyes and his cute face and I couldn't stay mad at him… It was not his fault that I was mad anyway… I was angry with myself because I was sure what to do and wasn't used to people caring for me…

\- Fine! – I said sitting again. Ben smiled and sat next to me.

\- I brought you something. Thought you might want it. – he said giving me a small plastic box with his initials on it.

\- What is it?

\- Open it!

I opened the box and immediately knew what it was.

\- You brought me strawberries? – I asked him, holding myself not to smile. He really was a cutie. And he really cared for me. What a reception I gave him… Well done, Mal… Well, done…

\- Yes, I thought you might be angry, it's still a long walk until here…

\- Thanks! I actually am! – I replied already attacking those strawberries – How did you know where I was? – I asked with my mouth filled with the little red fruits…

\- King instinct, I guess.

I had to laugh at that one.

\- Good thing you are a King then!

\- Did you walk until here with those shoes? – he asked pointing to the heels I had been hearing today which were sitting next to me.

I shook my head.

\- No, I came barefoot. Those things are torture weapons! I only used them because Evie insisted!

\- I am glad you did! You looked beautiful, you know? Like the fairest of them all!

\- That's something you should tell, Evie! – We both laughed and I put the box with the strawberries on the floor, licking my fingers to clean them – And I wasn't that beautiful!

Ben looked at me with a very serious expression, he then came closer to me and caressed my cheek.

\- Yes you were. You ARE beautiful, Mal. Don't doubt that. And I loved to dance with you.

I looked at Ben absorbing his words. He was good and gentle and always worried and cared for me… How could I be good for him?

\- Well, thanks… I guess. And thanks for the strawberries. Oh… Do you want one?

\- You don't have to thank me. And speaking of them, you have your lips covered in red juice.

\- I do? – I asked covering my mouth and trying to clean my lips with my tongue. – Is it better?

Ben giggled and nodded.

\- Yes, you are perfect.

I smiled back and then looked down. Ben grabbed my chin softly and brought it up so I would be looking at him.

\- Are you okay, Mal? I know you have been through a lot today…

I sighed and looked back down…

\- I don't even know, Ben… I mean, my mom is a lizard now… She is supposed to be the size of the love in her heart now and… I don't know what I am supposed to do about that… I mean… Does even some of that love is for me? Did she ever love me?

\- I can't tell you the answer neither can you. But one thing I can guarantee you, Mal! – He said making me look at him again – It not your fault that she didn't love you because you, Mal… You, deserve love. And I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always be here for you! Always!

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant what he was saying. And that warmed my heart and made me feel like I was worth him. I smiled at him and nodded.

\- Thanks, Ben.

He smiled back and said:

\- And if there is anything that you need I will find a way to make it come true. I guess I have that power. I kinda am the King…

I looked at him and shook my head.

\- You are so silly! – I said and both laughed for a while.

I placed my head in his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist.

\- So how does it feel to be a King?

He touched his head and took the crow off putting it in his knees.

\- I don't know… I guess I don't feel like a King yet… It is a big responsibility!

\- I am sure you are going to be a great King. Your first proclamation turned out fine, right? – I said teasing.

\- Yes, of course. You guys are great. I am so happy I made that decision. – he reply placing a soft kiss in my forehead.

\- Me too – I confirmed with a smile – Are you going to give other kids a second change?

\- I think it is the right thing to do. But I wanted you and the others opinions first. And I will probably change a few things because I don't think its fair that people, villains or not, live in the condition you guys lived.

\- You are amazing, Ben. And you will make the best king.

\- Thanks, Mal. I hope I will. But, then, if I don't, I will have you there to help me out.

Again, I felt my heart warm up. Ben always made me feel this way. He was really a good person. I mean, he gave us the villains' kids another chance and he provided everything so that we would feel comfortable. And even when we were about to betray him, he still believed us…

\- Well, I think it's time that King Ben gets back to the party! Everyone must be looking for you.

\- Yeah, maybe you're right but I am tired of all the attention I was getting back there. I like it better here. It's calm and you are here.

\- Yeah yeah, I know I am awesome. But we need to get back. Evie must be worried too and I am kinda cold!

When I said this, Ben got up and took off his coat off and put it around my shoulders.

\- Ben! I don't…

\- Be quiet, Mal Bertha! It's a King's order that you wear that!

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

\- Fine, I will wear it. – I answerer and dressed the coat. It was really cold now but Ben's coat was warm and it smelled like him.

\- Now, let's get back. You're right! Everyone must be worried.

I got up and picked up my shoes.

\- It's still a long walk we better get going.

Ben laughed and shook his head.

\- Actually, I brought my bike so…

\- Fine, I will walk. You go ahead.

\- You know I meant that we are both going in my bike.

\- I know, I just refuse to go with you in it.

\- I am not such a bad driver!

\- You kinda are…

\- I am not!

\- Fine! I will go with you.

\- Great! – He said putting his crown back on his head. He then picked up the box with the strawberries and turned to me, picking me up as well.

\- BEEEENNNN! Put me on the ground!

\- Nop! You're not going barefoot to where the bike is.

\- UHHHH… Fine. You really are getting your King habits, Ben Florian!

He laughed and carried me in his arms to where the motorcycle was.

I sat and put my arms around his waist.

\- Are you ready? – he asked me

\- Yes!

He turned on the motorcycle and headed back to Auradon Prep.

 **To be continued**


	2. Question time!

Hey Descendants fans! I am back! Ahahah! Hope you like the chapter! **Enjoy!**

 **Please do let me know what you think of it!**

 **Also, which person would you like to have a POV in next chapter (Ben, Evie, Jay or Carlos?). Let me know! The person with more votes will have a POV in the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 2**

Mal's POV

10 minutes later Ben stopped in front of the Auradon Prep. We stepped out of the motorcycle and I put my shoes back on. I was about to return Ben's coat when he shook his head.

\- No. Stay with it! I am not cold but you are! You can return it later… Or not – he said smiling.

\- Fine – I agreed smiling too and wrapping the coat around me again. I really was cold. What else could I expect with the dress Evie had made me, which was beautiful, though I would never confess that her…

\- Ready?

\- Ready

Ben took my hand in his and we walked to where the party was being thrown. He could still hear the music and people laughing and talking. It was so nice.

In all my 16 years, I had never been to a party. I would never be invited to the other kids "birthday parties", if we could call them that, and I never had one. My mother thought parties were stupid and non-sense. Blame Sleeping Beauty's parents…

Anyway, again, although I would never confess it to anyone, I would love to have a party for me. It didn't need to be as big and as luxurious as Ben's but still one with the people who made me happy: my real family – Evie, Carlos and Jay -, and of course, Ben.

Sometimes it's hard to remember how life in the Island used to be when you live here in Auradon where you don't have to worry about anything like whether or not you will have dinner or to please your mom and where everything looks beautiful and nice, too much actually…

When we got to where the people were, I saw Ben's parents talking to the Fairy Godmother. They looked at him and sighed as if they were relieved to know he is okay.

He had been for what 30 minutes and they were so worried? Guess that's what normal parents do. Care about their kids, lover theirs, make chocolate chips cookies for their kids… All of the thing I never had while growing up…

While I whish I had had all of those thing, I also know that not having those things was what made me the person I am today and for that I kinda am glad. I would hate to be a spoiled princess like Audrey… So what people say is right, you are a reflex of what you have lived but not of who raised you because that is choice only you can make and I don't want to be like my mother.

Before, I thought being like my mother would make me happy, that gain the rest of my name was my life goal, but now having Ben and my friends and school I know that I don't want to be Maleficent. I am Mal. And I choose good.

Ben looked at me and said:

\- I am going to talk to them. Don't worry, okay? Go and try to find Evie.

I nodded and saw him approach his parents.

I looked around trying to see if I could find Evie but I couldn't.

All of a sudden I saw a blue haired girl running in my direction and throwing herself at me.

\- OMG, Mal! I was so worried! – Evie confessed squeezing me to her body.

\- I am fine, E. No drama.

Jay and Carlos came closer too.

\- Hey, Mal. Everything okay? – asked Carlos with Dude in his arms.

\- Yessss! I am fine. Why are you all so worried about me?

\- You know… After everything… - said Jay.

\- Come on guys! I am fine. Just need some air. Too many people make nauseous.

\- You sure? – insisted Carlos.

\- Yes! – I said pushing gently Evie away from me. Again, here I was playing the thoug girl, but in the inside I felt so happy that they were worried about me!

\- Why are you wearing Ben's coat? –asked Evie with a lifted brow.

\- Ohhh… I was cold and he borrowed it.

\- Yeah! I know, beauty hurts… - said Evie smiling. – Just so hapy you are okay. But you were with Ben so I kinda new you would be fine.

Jay and Carlos laughed and I felt myself blush a bit.

\- Okay, enough attention on me! What about you guys?

\- I am tired – said Jay – After so much dance and stuff…

\- Yeah me too – agreed Carlos. – Guess I am going to bed now…

\- Okay. Bye guys! – Evie and I said ate the same time.

After they walked away, Evie turned to me with the biggest smile ever.

\- We are going to our dorm too because I want to know everything!

\- What everything? There is nothing to know… - I asked confused.

\- Sure… - said Evie rolling her eyes. – Go say goodnight to your King and then we are going to our dorm!

\- Fine!

I saw that Ben was still with his parents as well as another couple. When he saw me looking at me he smiled. I pointed to the school letting him know I was going to bed. He turned to the people he was with said something quick and then came to where I was.

\- Hi, Ben! – said Evie happily.

\- Hey, Evie. See brought her back in one piece!

\- I know you would – answered Evie smiling.

\- Wait – I said lifting my arms – What you guys talking about?

\- I went to see Evie before I went looking out for you. She told me you had gone get some fresh air.

\- Ohhh… okay… So I am going to bed.

\- Okay! Hope you enjoyed my party! Sweet dreams, Mal! - replied Ben. He then kissed my forehead and I smiled. – Good night, Evie!

\- Thanks! For you too.

xXx

Evie and I were already in our dorm. I had gone to the bathroom to change and when I got out, she was sitting in my bed with the brightest smile.

\- Okay… Why are looking at me like that?

\- I want to know everything! Sit here! – she said touching the spot next to her.

\- I don't know what you mean…

\- Ohhhh… Come on, M.! Did you talk?

\- Yes, we did.

\- And believe you?

\- You mean about me being good? Yes, he does.

\- And did you kiss? – she said looking at me expectantly.

I looked at her with my mouth open and then shook my head.

\- No, we didn't.

\- You didn't… - she looked at me with a sad face – Why?

\- Because we didn't, E. I don't think it's the right moment…

\- Why not?

\- I fell like… Like he will finally understand that I not worth him and then he will leave me… And I… I don't want to leave more hurt than necessary… - I confessed looking down. I was actually shocked with myself… It wasn't something that was really into confessing but Evie was like a sister so I felt comfortable enough with her.

\- Oh, M. Don't be stupid – she said holding my hands. – Of course you are worth him! And Ben will never leave you! You are perfect together! Oh wait… Did he say anything? Because if he did…

It was my time to grab her hands.

\- No, he didn't say anything. He is a sweetie… I just… I fell this…

\- Mal, you are worth him as much as any girl. More actually because you saved him today. You protected him and chose to be at the right size because you love him. Not Audrey nor anyone could beat that!

\- I guess you are kinda right…

\- I am totally right! And I think you need to talking with him about this!

\- I know. I wasn't into that just today… Tomorrow I will talk with him…

\- Great! – said Evie smiling.

She got up and was about to sit in her bed when I remembered…

\- What about, E.? I saw you were getting pretty well today…

\- Well, you know I have that talent… But now being serious, he came to me and apologized for what happened at Family Day.

\- And did you forgive him? Are you guys together?

\- Yes and no! Yes, I did forgive him but no we are not together! I decided to make him suffer a bit for what he did in that day…

\- So you "forgave" him? – I asked with my hand making inverted commas. She nodded and we giggled. – You evil girl!

We both laughed.

\- But you like him? – I asked when he had stopped laughing.

\- I think I do, Mal. – she said with a shy smile in her face. – He may not be a prince but he kind is a prince to me… Guess not everyone can get the king!

I blushed a little and threw her my pillow. And that's how we started our pillow fight…

 **To be continued...**

 **Please Review! It means the world to me!**

 **And don't forget to vote in whose POV you would like to have!**


	3. The next day - Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm baaack! ahah Sorry it took so long! Anyway, you wanted Ben's POV so here it you like it! Please don't forget to review! And if you have any idea or suggestion please let me know by review or PM! Thanks! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ben's POV**

That night I slept like an angel. Not that I usually didn't because I did, but I felt light, happy.

I was already sure that Mal was good but I was beyond glad to know that she finally understood it. Yes, she tried to steal the wand at the Coronation, yes she "threatened" me, but that was not what she really wanted. That was what Maleficent wanted, and Mal was not Maleficent. At all!

Mal was… I don't even know… Everything… I loved her perfect imperfections. She was nothing like Audrey or the other girls in Auradon and that was what made her so special.

Audrey was just too perfect. Everyone found that we were the perfect couple and that was the reason we got together. And she was pretty too but that was all. She was too self-absorbed and sometimes she could be really mean… I had caught her once or twice criticizing other girls… Besides, I never loved her and even before Mal came to Auradon, I felt I couldn't take it anymore. And my mom didn't like her too…

Being with Audrey was exhaustive. She would always comment everything that I did, telling me not to do this or to do that… And talk about herself ALL THE TIME! I mean, it's not that I don't like to hear girls talk, I do, but when the subject is always the same it kinda gets boring…

On the other side, being with Mal was so peaceful. She was reserved which made me very curious about her and I loved to hear her voice. It was so sweet and adorable, like her. Although she would never agree with this. She likes to keep the bad girl posture but I am pretty sure it is only a scam to hide her feelings. I guess she must have been through a lot and that makes her need to hide what she truly feels…

But now that she is here and that she is with me, I am going to make her feel well and confident so she can open-up with me. That will be a big challenge I am sure. But one that means a lot to me.

So, what I want to say with all this, is that my night was good because I had everything that I wanted. My life was complete and, although I was a King now and that would change my whole life, I was sure the future would be bright.

I had two meetings in the morning to discuss what strategies I would adopt to the kingdom. Now I had 2 free hours before the lunch in Auradon Prep to celebrate my Coronation. Then, I had 2 more meetings. So my day was, basically, all scheduled.

Since I wanted to check on Mal and the others and see if they were okay, I headed straight to Auradon Prep after my second meeting was over.

When I got there, my phone beeped, revealing I had received another email. It was the 20th today… Guess, being a King means this.

I sat on one of the tables where in the common area, so I could read the email. It was from Aurora and Prince Philip. They wanted to convoke a meeting to discuss what would happen to the villain kids. Crap… I have to get the tape from the Coronation to show everyone and check it myself… I want to know what happened while I was frozen and what the villain kids (okay they really need another name…) did!

All of a sudden, I hear two hand hit the table and Evie leaning on it. Behind her were standing Jay and Carlos holding Dude.

"Listen up, Benny-Boo!" Said Evie with a sarcastic tone looking at me. "You better not hurt Mal because if you do… I promise I will kill you with my bare hands… And if you try to hide… Don't even try! Because I will ask my magic mirror and it will tell me where you are… And when I find you… You are gonna wish you never got us out of the Island!" She threatened giving me a wicked expression. I looked at her shocked with her attitude and then I felt a hand in my shoulder. It was Jay.

"Yeah, Ben. And I am gonna show you why they used to call me the "nightmare boy". Because nobody messes up with my sister, not even the King." Added Jay hitting my shoulder hard.

"Unless you want to be turned into a coat." Sated Carlos lifting his left eyebrow.

"Got it, Ben?" Asked Evie getting closer. I nodded feeling a bit intimidated.

"Calm down, guys! I am not going to hurt her. I promise! Hurting her would be like hurting myself…" Evie's expression soften and she sighed "Awww… That was so cute…" But then it hardened again "But I am still gonna keep an eye on you. Because, just like Jay said, nobody messes up with our family and Mal is family!"

Jay and Carlos nodded behind her. "I know, I know! Don't worry I won't hurt her! But if I do, which I won't, I will be more than willing to suffer whatever consequences you guys have to give me!"

"Good." Stated Evie and then she smiled. "So how's your day going? Did you have problems because of what happened yesterday?"

I was shocked with how fast she passed from threatening Evie to sweet Evie… "Oh… Don't worry with that! Really! Everything is under control!"

Evie smiled and the guys sat next to her, in front of me. We talked for a while. They loved my party because they never had one similar back on the Island. And I was so happy that they had a chance to experience it. Evie said she used to have birthday parties but nothing fancy, just the best you could have there. Jay and Carlos din't really care about their birthdays; they said they never were special days anyway but they like to spend it with their friends…

I felt really sorry for them but would try and make it up to them by throwing up a great party in their birthdays! Mal would probably kill me! But Evie said she was not even allowed to celebrate her birthday so… Speaking of her…

"Guys, did you see Mal?" I asked, I hadn't seen her today and was really excited to.

Evie giggled "When I woke up I tried to wake her but she said that unless there was a fire in the dorm she wouldn't be leaving it soon… She was really exhausted from yesterday because of eve…"

While Evie was talking, I saw Mal walking towards our table and I smiled. She was wearing a raspberry and purple jacket with a black pair of leggings with purple details. She looked beautiful.

When our eyes met, she smiled too and looked down.

Evie clapped her hands making me look at her. "Hey" Where are you? You are smiling to yourself… That's so strange…" "Yeah, man…" Agreed Carlos.

Just then, Mal reached our table. "Hey, guys!" The three of them turned back and saw Mal.

"Ohhh… Now I get it!" Said Evie. Mal looked at her confused and then sat next to me.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her hair. "Hi."I said. "Hi. How's your first day as a King going?"

"Oh… You know busy" She smiled and then said "I need to talk to you…" I nodded.

Evie and the others started to get up but I paused them. "You stay. Me and Mal are going somewhere." They nodded and sat back.

Mal and I got up. "See you later, guys!" Mal said. "Bye!" The other three said and I saw Evie give me that look again as if she said `Don't forget what I told you!´

I took Mal's hand in mine and she accepted squeezing it. "Wanna go for a walk?" She nodded and followed me. I thought about going to the Enchanted Lake but there would be a long ride so I decided to go to what once was my mother's garden.

It was a place, which was more reserved, not many kids would go there and it was beautiful. The perfect place to talk to Mal. Yesterday she had been through a lot so I didn't ask her much but today I needed to.

I wasn't going to accuse her or anything! I just wanted to know what happened and what led to yesterday. And I knew she wanted to talk about that too.

We sat on one of the benches and looked at each other. I knew this would be a tough conversation to her so I held both her hands in mine and kissed them, trying to make her more comfortable.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be The Talk! Would you like it to be in Mal's or Ben's POV?**

 **Let me know and PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you, love you :)**


	4. The next day - part 2

**Mal's POV**

I looked down at our hands connected. I didn't really know how to strat this conversation or why exactly did I decide to have this conversation...

I know Ben will be really angry when he find out and that thought makes me feel... i don't really how to express it in words... It's a pit in my stomach and a cold in my feet that makes me no want to have this conversation... When I am with Ben everything seems different. Well maybe it's because it truly is... Ben makes me feel things that I have never felt, everything is so new and I am not ready to let go of this feeling... I have a sense that when he finds out everything that is going to happen.

Ben feels my hesitation and squeezes my hand once again.

"I know this must be hard for you, Mal. I am not here to judge you! I just want to know the events that led to last night. I need to know... Because I am sure that was not what you wanted to do..."

I nod and sigh, getting ready for what is about to happen. Who would thins... Mal the daughter of Maleficent, nervous about a conversation with a boy...

"Well, okay. So as you must imagine, growing up with my mom wasn't a piece of cake... She was the mistress of evil and expected me to be the next one. But deep down I didn't really want to be like her, but I wanted to make her proud... She would get so mad at me when I wasn't like she wanted... I have lost count of the nights I had to spend outside or without eating anything... It was hard... And when you hear your whole life that bad is the right thing to do, it kind of gets under your skin... Since she had the fame of one of the evilest vilians, my life was a bit better than some of the kids around the Isle of the Lost... People would be so scared that they would give up their belongings in prol of their life. But anyway, life on the island is very hard... Supplies are very scarce and ehat existis is rather dirty or rotten... People steal all the time and it kind of is normal...

So having this said, everyone there hopes for a better life. Not a fairytale life but a normal one. With normal parents and a regular dailyroutine. Most villains plan ways to get revenge for what happened to them and kids are educated to feel the same way.

When we were chosen to come here, we were not happy at all. No one wanted to live in princes and princesses world, full of pink and happiness... But my mother forced us. She said that if we eidn't go we would be grounded for the rest of our lives, and believe me she would make our lives miserable.

She saw our stay here as a way of getting the revenge she wanted. So she gave us a mission. We were suppose to come here and get the wand, this way all the villains would get what they wanted.

So we came here. Firstly, Evie, Jay and Carlos were so happy with having everything they were never able to have that they didn't care about the plan, but once I reminded them that we had to prove ourselves to our parents, we were all in. We found out the wand was in a Museum so we went there. It was easy to pass by the guard using some spells but Jay ruined it when he touched the wand. So were forced to stay longer.

Our next plan was to get Jane to show us the wand but it was harder then we thought.

I was starting to get frustrated because I wanted to show my mom taht I could like her, that was as good as she is...

Then, Doug told Evie that it was going to be used at your Coronation and after you comfirmed, I... I..."

Ben didn't stop me at any time, we was listening to quietly, not judging as he promised. But when it came to the part I knew was going to hurt him, I had to stop to prepare for it.

"I understand. You decided that you would get the wand at my Coronation and then everything happened."

"No..." I say shaking my head. "That's not all. When you comfirmed that the wand would be there, you also said that only you, your grilfriend and your parents would be on the front. So... I decided that you needed a new girlfriend and ai needed to become your girlfriend to be able to be next to the wand. That is why I gave you the love cookie..."

 **Ben's POV**

When Mal said that she only gave me the love cookie to get the wand, I felt devastated... It had all been a lie... She never like me... Well, it's not like she ever said she did... Maybe the others were right... Maybe Mal was only evil like her mother.

I let go of her hand and get up, looking shocked at her. She had an appologetic look in her face and if I didn't know her, I would think she was on the verge of crying.

"It was only a lie... You used me... I was only a mean for you to get what you wanted! You are exactly like your mom, Mal! You don't care about anyone except for yourself!" I started screaming looking angry at her. She got up as well, crossing her arms

"Did you not hear a word of I just told you... My mom..."

"Your mom didn't force you to play with my feelings... It was your choice... Now you have to live with the consequences... I can't stand to look at your face right now..." I said, tears forming in my eyes and ran out of there.

I can't believe she did that to me... Playing with my feeling like that... I told her that I loved her and she... She used that in her favour to make her parents take over the world...

I ran to my bedroom, being asked by many people if I waso aky but I would ignore them or tell them to leave me alone.

It was not how I would act around people, especially now that I am the aking but my heart just got broken.

By now, my cheek were already stained with tears. I just wanted to get to my room and think. Alone.

I get there and shut the door behind me. I threw myself to the bed and looked at the ceiling...

Mal... Why...?

 **A/N: hey! I'm back! Athah sorry for taking so long. hope you like it!**


	5. King up

**Ben's POV**

I have been in my room for about an hour. I canceled all my meetings... Ican't stop replaying my "conversation" with Mal in my head.

When I left this room, that morning I never thought the day would end like this. With me in awful terms with Mal.

I do am aware now that I overreacted. Mal did what she did because she u ro make her mother proud.

But still she used me, and I will never forgive her for that. And I know she considering using Jane as well but this was different. She manipulated my feelings for her so that she could take over the world. That is evil.

Maybe I was wrong, maybe she was evil like her mother after all...

All of this made me doubt my feeling for her. I was sure I loved her but how can I know whether I am not under one of her spells...

But deep down, I know that is not true... I know how my whole body reacts when she is present. How my heart beats faster when I see her beautiful green eyes and how I want to kiss her so badly when she gives me one of her famous "Mal looks". This can't be fake. Can it?

God, I am so confused right now... I feel my head spinning... Why can't we be two normal teenagers?

I am looking at the window, watching some people talking and laughing to each other, when suddenly my door bursted open.

Evie, Jay and Carlos get in my room and slam the behind them. Their arms crossed and not so gentle looks on their faces.

Evie runs up to me and grabs my left arm.

"What did I tell you about hurting her? What did you do? I can't find her anywhere and I know this is all your fault... So you better tell me what happened, Benny-Boo" Evie shouts at me, shaking me a bit.

I release my arm and cross my arms too.

"Well she is probably making some evil plan somewhere. Thinking about what next King she is going to put a love spell on..."

"What do you mean?" Asked Carlos get closer to us, placing a hand in Evie's back.

"Well, Mal confessed all of your plan. She told me about why she gave me the love cookie. As you might guess, I didn't take it very well... I don't like knowing that I was only and maybe still am a part of your stupid little plan to make your mommys and daddys fell proud of you. Mal must be thinking who her next victim will be. Apparently that what she does best, use people. That's probably why no one has ever loved her." I shout back at Evie and immediately regret my words.

The next thing I know, I am against the window and Jay is holding me by my shirt.

"What the hell did you just say about, Mal!? Who do you think you are to judge her actions... You don't know her at all if your are saying those things... You grew up with everything! We grew up with nothing... So don't ever consider saying any other bad word about my sister... Thin about what she had done for you and King up!" He stated with a very mad expression on his face while pushing me more against the window.

Carlos and Evie tried to pull him of me and finally were able to do it.

"Jay, calm down! No need for violence, we are just going to have a serious conversation with King Benny-Boo here and after we decide what's best!" Evie said while making Jay sit on a chair.

"Listen, Ben! You have know idea what Mal has been through. How it's like to grow up with Maleficeng. Neither do I. But I can only imagine it must have been really. God, Ben! She is not even allowed to use her full name!"

"What do you mean?" I ask slightly confused. Isn't "Mal" her real name?

Evie sighed and pointed to bed. I sat and she sat next to me with Carlos and Jay in front of us.

"When Mal was born, Maleficent named her after herself, which means Mal's real name is actually also "Maleficent". How ever, Maleficent told Mal she could only be called by her full name ince she had proven herslef to be tha villain her mother wanted her to be. Can you imagine that, Ben? Not being allowed to use your name because you have to prove you deserve it? Not because you prefer to be called by some nickname, but because your mother, your own mother tells you you are no worth the name you were born with. Imagine being said ghat everyday during your whole life. It's horrible, Ben! I know Maleficent did a lot of bad things to Mal. There are so many rumors, some I really hope are no truth. But preventing you from using her name, that was the worst of them all..."

I am shocked with what I just heard... I always thought Mal's names was, you know, Mal... This is horrible... Poor Mal...

How can someone do that to a child...

"I... I didn't know that..." I whisper, looking down with shame...

"Yeah... Looks like it... Still thinking Mal wanted to do everything she did?" Jay asks, looking at me as if trying to kill me with his eyes.

"Well, I unserstand better what led to the events of last night... But she still played with my feeling! And you all knew about it! What's you excuse?!"

Carlos and Jay were about to turn to when Evie cleared her throat.

"Guys, please... Enough violence... Ben let's save your childhood memories for another sweet converstaion, shall we? And let's foccus on Mal...

I know what we did was wrong. Everyone of us had a terrible past which led to this plan. But, although it was Mal's idea to make the love spell, it was also her idea to break it.

I remember how hard it was for her. It was after your first date. We had just went through the plan again, when I noticed Mal ready a spell in her book. It was the "how to break a love spell" one. I was confused to why she would want to do that. Mal cares about us three, although sometimes she like to play tough and not show it, but she doesn't odten think about other people's feeling. But when I confronted her, she told me it would too cruel for you to still be in love with her when the villain took over Auradon. And that was the first time I realized, she care for you. A lot. Much more than she would admit to anyone, especially herself. She had never felt love from someone nor towards someone, and I could see that, for the first time, she was putting someone else's feeling above hers. She needed a person like you, she needed to feel loved, but still she decided to let you go, so that you could be free. Because she thought under the spell, tou felt nothing.

I knew it wa being hard for her, so I followed her to the kitchen where she was baking your cupcake.

You see for both the love spell and the breaking one, you need a human tear. Mal never cries so we used Lonnie's tear to make the first one. But there she was, singing some sad song whil preparing you release when a single tear fell down her cheek. It was the first time she cried, Ben. She never cried when her mom hit her or left her to starve. The only time she cried, Ben, was when she realized she was going to lose you... Because she loves you... Even if she doesn't know it yet..." Evie whispered the last part and I felt heartbroken.

I had just screamed at Mal. Told her horrible things and in the end, she might love me more than I do...

I hel my head in my hands and shake it. I feel like an idiot...

"I am so stupid... She saved me at my Coronation. She almost sacrificed for me... And I just accused her of being a villain like her mom..." I get up pretty quickly. " I need to find her!" I state and Jay and Carlos nodd, both looking at me witha "you are so guilty" look. "Evie, your mirror please!"

"That's the problem, Ben..." She says, standing as well. "I can't find her using the mirror. She must have blocked me"

Oh God... This is not good...

 **A/N: were you go! I was pretty fast wasn't I? Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think!**

 **And feel free to give suggestions! I love them!**


	6. Don't read it's written in code

p data-p-id="dbc534dac056e14b83f5457bb699351a"strongA/n: Sorry, I know it's been a while... But, yeah I've had lots of homework and tests and all... Anyway, hoe you like it! Don't Forget to vote and comment! PLEASE :3/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f7dc9e0a517ce9b9554cbf401ce8fb36"strongMal's POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="aa29fe9111e5baca13f581874f2d0bbe"I look around me considering what I just decided to do. I am standing next to the Auradon's port./p  
p data-p-id="810c8ba9fde8472477f7eba4f70be2e4"I am about to take a boat to the Isle of the Lost. I don't belong here./p  
p data-p-id="4eaa04725816db3a9bfd76c437926e67"Conversation with Bem went terribly... Just like I expected it to go... Only worse... Ben has always been the one who believed in us, the villain's kids... But now... Now, he hates me.../p  
p data-p-id="684de13d555ccfd3a8daff90250baf9d"I can't even express in feelings the effect that idea has on me... It's a weird feeling... Unfamiliar... But it hurts. A lot. I feeling my eyes burn and, though it didn't happen more then once, I now I am on the verge of crying... And I can't hold it. I gasp and start crying. Tears scroll down my face, the mascara I applied this morning completely ruined./p  
p data-p-id="8136b30991fb52a3a7074351c1d02b3e"I laugh at the irony of the situation. The Maleficent's daughter crying because of a King.../p  
p data-p-id="7210e90670fda537778b1c82e0889960"I feel stupid. Not because I am crying. Not because my mom would be so angry at me./p  
p data-p-id="01bded137d9696c825d9b249c6fab664"But because I truly believe I was a part of Auradon now. Because, I though I was considered one of them... However, I was being naïve... People don't change that much... Ben is right... I am only a VK... I am bad... My destiny was chosen the moment I was born../p  
p data-p-id="9786a46d4fbbc16a1e95cd380048eca0"And it hurt to realise that. But it hurts even more that it was Ben who told me that... Him of all people.../p  
p data-p-id="de80416674b57b8a5505e39fe389f91a"But I guess he finally opened his eyes... What I did was horrible indeed. I played with his feeling, I lied to him... That makes me no better than my mom.../p  
p data-p-id="86e6b4fe23f21c49c57800a727057302"The problema is... I am not sure I played with his feeling... I don't know what I feel for him... It's all so confusing.../p  
p data-p-id="4dfbb3b0bcfb05e620fac43e75383390"So it's better for me to leave... No one here will miss me anyway...Evie, Carlos and Jay maybe at the beginning but they all found something they love... They will get over me soon... Besides, they should be tired of having to deal with me, bossy and all.../p  
p data-p-id="c7e19a5f64f797340c1fe7c937311dad"And Ben... Well, Ben will be fine too. He is too mad at me now anyway.../p  
p data-p-id="890dc7ad58f8f93e7b6b83920afc6a96"I wipe the tears from my face and I lift my head./p  
p data-p-id="2509b4e8dccc06a30dccd011104d0036"I am ready.../p 


	7. Decisions (again)

**THIS IS THE SAME CHAPTER BUT POSTED AGAIN. I WROTE IT ON WATTPAD AND WHEN I COPIED FROM THERE, IT HAD A PROBLEM WAS STAYED LIKE IT WAS... SORRY! IT's fixed now!**

 **A/n: Sorry, I know it's been a while... But, yeah I've had lots of homework and tests and all... Anyway, hope you like it! Don't Forget to vote and comment! PLEASE :3**

 **Mal's POV**

I look around me considering what I just decided to do. I am standing next to the Auradon's port.

I am about to take a boat to the Isle of the Lost. I don't belong here.

Conversation with Bem went terribly... Just like I expected it to go... Only worse... Ben has always been the one who believed in us, the villain's kids... But now... Now, he hates me...

I can't even express in feelings the effect that idea has on me... It's a weird feeling... Unfamiliar... But it hurts. A lot. I feeling my eyes burn and, though it didn't happen more then once, I now I am on the verge of crying... And I can't hold it. I gasp and start crying. Tears scroll down my face, the mascara I applied this morning completely ruined.

I laugh at the irony of the situation. The Maleficent's daughter crying because of a King...

I feel stupid. Not because I am crying. Not because my mom would be so angry at me.

But because I truly believe I was a part of Auradon now. Because, I though I was considered one of them... However, I was being naïve... People don't change that much... Ben is right... I am only a VK... I am bad... My destiny was chosen the moment I was born..

And it hurt to realise that. But it hurts even more that it was Ben who told me that... Him of all people...

But I guess he finally opened his eyes... What I did was horrible indeed. I played with his feeling, I lied to him... That makes me no better than my mom...

The problema is... I am not sure I played with his feeling... I don't know what I feel for him... It's all so confusing...

So it's better for me to leave... No one here will miss me anyway...Evie, Carlos and Jay maybe at the beginning but they all found something they love... They will get over me soon... Besides, they should be tired of having to deal with me, bossy and all...

And Ben... Well, Ben will be fine too. He is too mad at me now anyway...

I wipe the tears from my face and I lift my head.

I am ready...


	8. Where's Mal?

**Ben's POV**

After my conversation with Evie, Carlos and Jay, we split into two groups to find Mal.

I stayed with Evie, as Jay and Carlos stayed together.

I decided that the first place to look for her, would be the Enchanted Lake. It had a special meaning for us, and if she was disappointed at me, that would probably be where she went.

But she wasn't there.

Not on the other 23 places we looked for her.

She didn't seem to be anywhere. It's like she had vanished.

I didn't understand how that was possible... We even asked a lot of people on the streets if they had seen a purple-haired girl. It was kind of hard to forgte, but no one seem to have seen her.

I was starting to freak out... I didn't really know how or why, but I just had this feeling that something really wrong was going to happen... And I didn't like this feeling... At all...

The four of us reunited at the meeting point.

"Guys, I am so sorry... I can't believe what I have done... And now we can't even find her" I mumble, sitting on the floor.

Evie started walking from one side to the other.

"I can't get mad at you right now, because my priority is to find Mal. But when we do, oh boy, he will have a conversation..." Evie states pointing at my chest.

I noded and looked down, messing my hair in frustration...

We all stayed looking at each other in silence for a while. I could see that Carlos was impatient, like if he wanted to say something. He sighed and said "There's this thought I have in my mind for a while but ai just didn't want to say it out loud... But looks like we are out of options so... Have you considered that maybe Mal was so hurt with what Ben said that she decided to go back to the Island? She was the last of us to find something to hold her here... And it looked like it was Ben... Maybe she didn't feel like this was her home anymore..."

We all get up quickly. "Oh no, Carlos! I hope you are wrong!" I said shaking my head.

"If he was right, how could Mal get back to the Isle?" Evie asked looking at me. I thought about it for a second, this was my first day as a King, so I was still a be insecure about this matters.

"Well, there is not direct way there... I mean no one can go there unless I told them to go... But Mal is a fairy... She could use it to get there... Maybe using a boat?" I reply.

"Let's go then!" Jay screams and we all start running to the port.

XxX

Ten minutes later we arrived at the port. I felt my heart in my throat and I was so scared that what Carlos said might be true.

I look around and I don't see Mal anywhere. I look at my clock.

Our fight was about 1 hour and a half ago.

Even if she had taken some time to decide what to do, she must have already got there.

I run to the Mr. Charles who takes care of the boats.

"Hey, Mr. Charles. Did you see a girl about this tall, purple hair and green eyes?" I ask him.

He touches his chin, thinking.

"Hey I think I did... She asked me if I could take her to the Isle of the Lost and I replied that only you could give permission to do such thing. And then I think she went that way." He pointed to a small beach next to where we were.

"Thanks!"

I went to the other and told them what Mr. Charles said. We decided to follow the direction he gave us.

We were walking a while in the beach, when I spotted a small figure sitting on the sand.

The other seemed to have done the same thing because we started running to the same spot.

As we got closer, sunshine hit the figure's hair. Beautiful purple.

I don't think I ever felt so relieved with something.

Hearing us run, Mak got up and looked at us. Her face was stained with tears, and she looked even paler than usual.

I stop running about 1 meter away from her. I guess she would want to see her friends first rather than the hearbreaking King.

The other hugged her, and I heard her mumble.

"Please that's enough... It's not like I was that important!" She said looking to her feet.

"Are you kidding, Mal? You are my sister! I was so worried!" Evie said holding her hands.

"Yeah, Mal... Don't do that again!" Carlos said putting an arm around her waist.

"Yup, I need the other though person of the group!" Jay joked, hitting her arm playfully.

"Hey!" Carlos and Evie screamed but then they all laughed. It was good to see them all together, like a real family. They loved each other mire than some real families I have seen in Auradon...

"Well, we are all so relieved to see you M., but there is someone who is even more than us (if that's possible). And who wants to talk to you and tell you just how much he is really sorry. Right, Ben?" Evie said looking from me to Mal, who fianlly looked at me.

I approached them, and locked my eyes with Mal's. Green and brow. I was trying to show her just how sorry I was with my eyes and I could see in her just how hard it would be for her to forgive me.

Mal looked away. And crossed her arms.

Jay touched my shoulder. "Good luck, man"

The other left and I was alone with Mal.

She still didn't look at me, and a few minutes of silence passed by.

She was looking at the waves and I was looking at her. I inhaled and exhaled getting ready for this conversation

"Look, Mal, I know that you must be really mad at me. And that hurt you, and was being a spoiled kid... And that I only thought about my feeling, forgetting about how what I said would affect you...But I want to make it up to you? Could you please listen? Afterwards, you can do whatever you decide... I just ask you 5 minutes... Please?" I started.

She turned around, her posture cold and serious.

"The clock is counting..." She said. And sighed.

I just wanted her to forgive me... Or at least hear me out...


	9. Though talks

**A/N: Yes it's an update! I know ot has been too long and I am sorry. But life is complicated and I am in too many fandoms... Also trying to start my own original book - let's see how that goes... Anyways, I was supposed to have updated sooner but, when I finished the chapter, Wors decided to be a darling and deleted it... Well, I found the focus and here it is. Forgive if it isn't as good as you expected it, after so long... Love you!**

 **Ben's POV**

Mal accepted my 5-minutes-talk offer and I will used them wisely this time. I can't afford to lose her. Not when she is so important.

Mal sits back and I take a deep breath, joining her on the sand.

"Alright, Mal. Where is the thing. I know I was a complete jerk. I know that I acted as the stupid guy that I am. And I also know nothing justifies how I turned on you. But at least I can try and justify my reaction, my view of things.

You see, I imagine, or I think I do somehow, that your life before Auradon and even here was really hard. And although what you did was unforgivable, I now understand your reason for giving me te love cookie. However you have to understand my side too. And see me as selfish, but when you admited it, I couldn't even consider your side. Because you and the others are right, I grew up with everything, I grew up feeling loved, and just as it hard for you to comprehend my action, sometimes it can be hard for me to do the same about you.

When you confessed, I felt like a fool when you said that, and it didn't even matter if you had tried to steal the wand or if you had though about using other people for that, all that mattered in my head was the fact that I never meant anything for you. That broke my heart. Even though I was dating Audrey before, the truth is, I has never been in love. Nor had admited to anyone my feeling towards them. Audrey was just show-off to the rest of the kingdom. But you. It was never that. Even under the spell, even after the spell, everything I felt was true. It still is. But with what you said. I just felt like... I felt, feel used, like I was nothing to you. Like I was just a dool you could play with and throw away when you didn't want or need it anymore." I whisper the last part looking at the waves, waiting for a reaction, qny reaction from Mal.

I can almost hear her think, consider what to say, and I wonder if she will ever forgive me. There is so much more I can say, so much more I can try and justify. But I can't seem to form the words, the anxiety building uo inside of me.

"I never wanted you to feel that way..." Mal mumbles and I look in her direction. She is facing me as well, her facing looking tired, emotionless. This wasn' the reaction I was hoping for. Maybe some scream. Maybe her walking away. But never something so peaceful.

"I know..." I whisper back. "And I am sorry for making you feel you weren't good enough. That you didn't belong here. I never meant that... I was... I am just so stupid... I am actually ashamed of my action... I am no one to judge you... You don't deserve that... You risked yourself for me..." I continue, shaking my head.

"And I would do it again, if it was necessary..." She admits looking away now. I feel the pull to touch her, make her face me, but my head freezes in the air.

I take a deep breath, looking at the sky. Twilight is coming soon, shades of orange and pink are already taking over the sky.

"Do you think you will ever be able to forgive me?" I shoot suddenly.

She turn to me and looks to the sky too.

"One day, maybe. But you a King, you don't need my forgiveness..."

"Mal, please. You are the most important thing in this entire kingdom to me... I don't care about some stupid crown. I care about you. I don't, can't lose you!" I state getting up and standing in front of her.

She cleans up the sand in her leggings and get up too, crossing her arms, a serious expression on her face.

"Then prove it." She challenges me and I smile slightly.

She starts walking to the other side of the beach, from where we came from and I follow her.

All of a sudden, she stops and holds a hand in the air. "Just don't sing songs in public again, please. I think I've had my amount of public humiliation." And then she continues walking, making me shake my head briefly, smirking.

"Can I take you back to school?' I offer, following her two steps behind.

"I wasn't expecting nothing else. Since it's your fault I came here." She states and I chuckle. So Mal...

Once we stop in front of my bike, I look down at her. She lifts an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asks, some humor expressed on her face.

"Can I do something and you promise you won't be mad?"

"Well,... I can't exactly promise that... You know you kind of seem to like maki..." I cut her off but hugging her, embracing my arms around her. She doesn't xorrespond but doesn't pull away either.

"I was so worried. I am so sorry."

It felt nice to have her in my arms, safe.

"Enough, Benny-Boo. It's freezing and I am straving so, let's go"

I let her go and her both hop on the bike. She relunctantly puts her arms around me, and I turn on the bike. Just so happy that there is the possibility she will forgive me

 **A/N: hey! So please let me know what you think ;)**


	10. Back in Auradon

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKK! So sorry for not posting for such a long time. I'll organize my life and try to update at least once a week! Enjoy and please do vote and comment! Love you guys!**

 **Mal's POV**

As soon as Ben pulls up in front of the school his parents come running to us, worried looks on their faces.

"Ben you're back! We were so worried..." Belle confesses. "You cancelled all your meetings... What happened?" She ask switching looks from Ben to me.

He gets out of the bike and helps me do the same.

"There were other problems, more importante ones, which I need to resolve before I could actually have those meetings. I'm sorry for getting you concerned." He answers while looking at me.

King Adam approaches us and looks at me with a serious expression on his face.

"And those problems you mention are related at all with Mal?" He asks and I can sense the disapproval on his voice.

"Ben, I'll get going. I'll leave you to talk to your parents." I whisper to Ben but he hold my hand, fixing me in place.

"You're not going anywhere yet." He whispers back. "Yes, dad, those problems were related to Mal. I am sorry if you don't aprove it but that is actually none of your concern. I am the King now and, as a King I have to make sure everyone who lives in Auradon is well, especially the person who saved us all from a possible war." Ben states and his tone is controlled and firm.

His parents look at him with kind of shock in their faces but it soon fades away, being replaced with pride I think... I can't possible be sure, no one has ever looked proud of me. But I can't help but feel like that about Ben, and happy actually, for standing out for me. He sure made a good start to proving he cares about.

Belles smiles softly at me. "You're right, Ben. I am sorry, Mal... I didn't mean to offend you. It's still hard having you around. She confesses while caressing my shoulder and I give her a shy smile.

"I can understand your concerns but it's like Ben said, I did save you. I think I deserve some credit for that... Now, if you will excuse me." I reply and walk as fast as I can to the hall of the school.

As much as it felt so good to have Ben defending me, I just had no patience to stand there and hear his parents start na argumente about the fact that I was a VK, as the other kids were calling us at school now.

I head to the dorm, just wanting to lay down after the crappy day I had. I open the door and sight.

"Seriously, guys?"

In front of me are Evie, Jay and Carlos, all looking expectantly at me. Evie is the first to one to talk.

"So how was it? Did you guys solve everything? Are you together now?" She asks from her bed, her eyes sparkling with the possibility of what she thinks happened being true.

I shake my head and Jay chuckles.

"Evie, do you really think Mal would forgive him that easily? She probably kicked the guy's butt."

I giggle a little and shake my head. "Jay is right, I did not forgive him yet but didn't kick his butt either. I am going to make him prove that he princes need to learn that they can't everything they want just by snapping! As long as he doesn't sing me a song in public again I'll be fine." I tell them, sitting on my bed.

"That's my girl!" Carlos exclaims and we all laugh.

Evie sighs but then smirks. "As much as I really wanted to see you guys together because, well you know, I am Bal fan number one..."

"Bal fan? What are you saying E.?" I ask confused.

"You know Mal plus Ben gives Bal... Anyways, as I was saying, even though I am you guys fan number one, he does need to suffer a little or a lot, doesn't matter... As long as he suffers... And I think I will use that strategy with Doug too... Well thought, Mal." Evie continues making us laugh again.

I shrug. "Fine with Evie. Just don't go around saying Bal, okay? That is too..."

"Cute?" Carlos tries and I nod.

"Yeah, exactly!" I confirm and Jay nods too.

"Fine..." E. agrees while rolling her eyes. "But it was good though, you have to admit, guys."

I pick up a pillow and throw it at her, making her shot me a death glare.


	11. Royal lunch - pt 1

**Mal's POV**

The next day is the Sunday after Ben's Coronation and I never loved my dorm so much...

Since the celebrations of the new King continued during the weekend, today there would be this huge lunch for everyone in Auradon...

Yup, just like in Family Day only 10 times worse... Yupi! I couldn't be more excited...

Even though we saved the day and pretty much everyone in Auradon "likes" us now, I have this feeling that during parties people tend to be nicer then what they truly are. Well, except for my mother, she could be even meaner...

Anyways, what I mean is I loved Friday's night, I had fun like I think I never had, and it was great to finally be accepted. But when the show is over, all that remains is the silence and that's pretty much how I feel right now. Almost like Friday was just a dream, a once in a lifetime event and I am afraid to face the world outside. Specially after what happened with Ben. He was the one person that supported us from the beginning. God, he is the reason we are her. And for him to turn on me like that... It did hurt. And despite playing the tough girl in front of the others, I actually do feel disappointed...

I roll in my bed, hearing Evie quietly mumble the lyrics of "Set it off", probably while finishing the last touches to our outfits for the day. I think she cares too much, these people would still see us as VK even if instead of blue and purple hair we had brown and blonde...

"Mal..." She calls out but I ignore her. She repeats this twice and finally shuts up.

Or so I though. The next thing I know she is shaking me violently.

"Hey!" I protest, hugging my pillow tightly.

"Stop ignoring me! We have to get ready! I let you have your beauty sleep for as long I could but you are not Audrey, so stop playing Sleeping Beauty! Luch starts in two hours and you already skipped breakfast! Ben was worried..." She rambles and I sigh.

"Yeah, sure..." I mumble and sit up.

"You know I am always on your side, M, so I truly think you should not forgive him for as long as you want. However, he did look desperate this morning when you didn't show up. It was cute actually."

I send her a death glare and she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. I have good news! We are going to have a VIP table for us today! It's away of Auradon thanking us for saving their lives last Friday!" She exclaims excited and I sigh again.

"It's probably more a Only for VKs table than anything else but I really don't care. I just don't want Family Day all over again."

"Oh, that's water under the bridge! We are officially good now! I think we deserve this."

"Fine!" I give in and get up.

For the next hour and so, Evie performs every beauty trick in me and herself. I secretly enjoy it but won't give her the pleasure of knowing that. So when she takes me one more time to the mirror to check out the final result, I only give her a small smile, though I actually do feel beautiful.

She curled my hair and pinned the bangs in the back, leaving my eyes in display. In my lips there's this lilac sparkly gloss, matching perfectly the dress I am wearing. It's knee-length, in a dark purple with lilac straps.

Evie smiled too and and she hugs me. "You look amazing! Thanks for letting me do it!"

I roll my eyes and giggle. "Well, you did do a good job. You look great too!"

She spins and her flowy red and blue gown sparkle in the sun light.

"Well, enough of the complements! We have to go check on the boys and then head to the hall. I don't want us to be the last ones to arrive. Speacially after staying up all night to finish these wicked looks!"

I shake my head and sigh. "Fine, let's go face the outside world! Show the GK how wickedly good we are!"


End file.
